Solar cells are typically photovoltaic devices that convert sunlight directly into electricity. Solar cells typically include a semiconductor (e.g., silicon) wafer (substrate) that absorbs light irradiation (e.g., sunlight) in a way that creates free electrons, which in turn are caused to flow in the presence of a built-in field to create direct current (DC) power. The DC power generated by several solar cells may be collected on a grid placed on the cell. Solar cells are typically made using round silicon wafers that are doped to include one or more n-type doped regions, and one or more p-type doped regions. Such solar cells (also known as silicon wafer-based solar cells) are currently the dominant technology in the commercial production of solar cells, and are the main focus of the present invention.
A desirable solar cell geometry, commonly referred to as the integrated back contact (IBC) cell, consists of a semiconductor wafer, such as silicon, and alternating lines (interdigitated stripes) of p-type and n-type doping. This cell architecture has the advantage that all of the electrical contacts to the p and n regions can be made to one side of the wafer. When the wafers are connected together into a module, the wiring is all done from one side. Device structure and fabrication means for this device have been described previously in co-owned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/336,714 entitled “Solar Cell Production Using Non-Contact Patterning and Direct-Write Metallization”, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
One method for forming the alternately doped line regions in an IBC solar cell is to dispose dopant bearing pastes of alternating dopant type on the wafer, and then to heat the wafer with the appropriate temperature profile to drive in the dopants. Solar cell doping and the patterning of doped regions is typically carried out with costly steps that may include the use of barrier deposition, barrier patterning, laser processing, damage removal, and gas phase furnace diffusion. One could also generate the desired doped interdigitated doped regions using screen printing techniques. However, a distinct disadvantage of screen printing is that two separate print operations would be needed to write the two dopant bearing materials, and the two prints would need to be exquisitely well registered. Moreover, screen printing requires contact with the wafer, which increases the risk of wafer damage (breakage), thus increasing overall production costs. In addition, the first screen printed layer needs to be dried before a second screen print step is applied.
The state of the art for metallizing silicon wafer-based solar cells for terrestrial deployment is screen printing. Screen printing has been used for decades, but as cell manufacturers look to improve cell efficiency and lower cost by going to thinner wafers, the screen printing process is becoming a limitation. The screen printers run at a rate of about 1800 wafers per hour and the screens last about 5000 wafers. The failure mode often involves screen and wafer breakage. This means that the tools go down every couple of hours, and require frequent operator intervention. Moreover, the printed features are limited to about 100 microns, and the material set is limited largely to silver and aluminum metallizations.
The desired but largely unavailable features in a wafer-processing tool for making solar cells are as follows: (a) never breaks a wafer—e.g. non contact; (b) one second processing time (i.e., 3600 wafers/hour); (c) large process window; and (d) 24/7 operation other than scheduled maintenance less than one time per week. The desired but largely unavailable features in a low-cost metal semiconductor contact for solar cells are as follows: (a) Minimal contact area—to avoid surface recombination; (b) Shallow contact depth—to avoid shunting or otherwise damaging the cell's pn junction; (c) Low contact resistance to lightly doped silicon; and (d) High aspect metal features (for front contacts to avoid grid shading while providing low resistance to current flow).
What is needed is a method and processing system for producing photovoltaic devices (solar cells) that overcomes the deficiencies of the conventional approach described above by both reducing the manufacturing costs and complexity, and improving the operating efficiency of the resulting photovoltaic devices.